I knew I loved you
by Hisshan93
Summary: Title borrowed from my favourite song. Established Faberry - Future fic. Quinn treats Rachel on their anniversary.


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
****All mistakes are mine. No Beta (unless the gf changes stuff without me knowing).**

**I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**

**Established Faberry**

* * *

Today was Quinn and Rachel's fifth anniversary. It had taken them far too long to get together, but Finn's proposal and Quinn's admissions of love they had finally got together - much to the annoyance of Mercedes, Tina and Artie had to pay Kurt, Santana and Puck $20 each; the girls had found out about the little 'Faberry' bet a few months after they had started dating. Luckily Rachel's director had allowed her to have the day and night off from her performance of Wicked, and Quinn had used much of her money to send Rachel to the best spa in the state for the day. She wanted to try and make this anniversary one to remember. Quinn had the whole day planned out; Rachel would spend the day getting pampered at the spa and Quinn could spend the day getting everything ready for their romantic evening.

Rachel would be home in less than an hour and Quinn is running around like a headless chicken trying to make sure that everything is ready in time. She places the candles in the middle of the table and for the millionth time repositions the cutlery and plates. Finally satisfied with the table Quinn runs up the stairs to change from her cooking clothes to her dress; she had chosen to wear her long red dress with her beautiful long blonde hair styled with a slight curl and flowing softly over her shoulders. Just as she makes her way down their spiral staircase in their lovely four-bedroom house she can hear the front door open.

"Hey Rachel is that you?" Quinn calls down the stairs; she hears a familiar chuckle at the question before a very unfamiliar low voice speaks.

"No. It's your boyfriend, Bob," the voice says before chuckling, rolling her eyes Quinn decided to play along with her girlfriend's joke.

"Oh no, Bob! You'll have to leave; Rachel will be home any minute," Quinn says in fake panic. She hears Rachel huff and stamp her feet slightly. "Oh so it is Rachel. Hi baby, how was the spa?" Quinn says coming face-to-face with Rachel.

"Oh it was simply amazing, thank you so much for sending me there...Wow Quinn you look amazing," Rachel says eyeing her girlfriend up and down before stepping closer to her Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn says blushing. "Please go put on the dress I've left out for you and then join me on the patio," Quinn says softly before placing a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips and walking away.

When Rachel finally appears at the patio doors Quinn can literally feel her jaw drop. The brunette is indeed in the long sparkling purple dress that Quinn had brought earlier that very day, and it was hugging Rachel's figure in all the right places. Quinn rises from her seat and walks over to her lover; taking Rachel's hand she leads her to their table. Pulling Rachel's seat out Quinn watches as the brunette winks her way before sitting in the offered seat. Quinn disappears but just as quickly reappears with two plates of vegan pasta. She pours two glasses of white wine before raising hers to toast their relationship.

The two sit and eat dinner, exchanging loving, longing gazes whilst reliving memories from their past – both good and bad memories. Even once the food is finished the conversation and laughs continues. Soon the girl fall into a comfortable silence just gazing at one another; Quinn takes this break in conversation to smirk at her girlfriend and jump up from her seat and run inside. She quickly returns with a portable CD player. Placing the large black box on the floor she presses play on the machine and turns back and smiles at her partner.

_Maybe it's intuition_  
_But some things you just don't question_

Quinn walks over to her girlfriend and offers her hand, which Rachel happierly accepts. Quinn pulls her gently from the seat and into her arms, the two start to dance on the patio to the music.

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_  
_And there it goes,_  
_I think I found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

Quinn pulls back slightly so she can look into Rachel's eyes, she starts to softly sing along with the song.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_Only the sense of completion_  
_And in your eyes, I see_  
_The missing pieces I'm searching for_  
_I think I've found my way home_  
_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_  
_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

As the song comes to an end the two ladies continue to slowly dance in a circle to music that only they can hear. To anyone that could see them, they seemed like a happy young couple in pure love - and that is what they truly were.

* * *

What does everyone think?

- H


End file.
